Armor
Non-environmental (NE) Armors Non-environmental armor are simple armors designed to offer excellent protection from attacks, but only by placing layers of material in harms way to absorb impact. Compared to more complicated ones, these armors are favored by magic-wielding warriors since they do not conflict with magic as much as Environmental Armors. Ordinary MR NE Armor All armor listed in the Pathfinder books is considered Ordinary MR Non-environmental Armor. Good MR NE Armor Light Armor ''Name'' Cost: , Masterwork Cost: , Availability: , Armor Bonus: , Armor Check Penalty: , Maximum Dexterity Bonus: , Hardness: , HP: , AFC: , Weight: , Description: ''Huntsman Armor'' Cost: 20,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +3,000 credits, Availability: Common, Armor Bonus: +2, Armor Check Penalty: +0, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +6, Hardness: 10, HP: 40, AFC: 20%, Weight: 16 lbs, Description: None ''Bandito Armor'' Cost: 10,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: --, Availability: Common, Armor Bonus: +2, Armor Check Penalty: +0, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +6, Hardness: 10, HP: 40, AFC: 20%, Weight: 12 lbs, Description: This augmented version of a Masterwork Huntsman armor is standard fair for most riders. Its reasonable mobility and light weight makes it a favorite. ''NG Range Rider'' Cost: 15,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +1,600 credits, Availability: Common, Armor Bonus: +4, Armor Check Penalty: -2, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +4, Hardness: 6, HP: 30, AFC: 25%, Weight: 10 lbs, Description: ''Branaghan Coat'' Cost: 12,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +1,800 credits, Availability: Poor, Armor Bonus: +3, Armor Check Penalty: -2, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +6, Hardness: 5, HP: 50, AFC: 10%, Weight: 6 lbs, Description: The Branaghan coat is a far more expensive variation of the Armored Coat. It functions identically to it, except is considered Light Armor and is made of far better materials. In addition, its ACP does not negatively effect Ride checks. Medium Armor None Heavy Armor None Power Armor None Amazing MR NE Armor Extremely rare but highly sought after Light Armor None Medium Armor None Heavy Armor None Power Armor None Environmental (EN) Armors Useful Armor that augments the environment inside of itself to make it easier for characters to function in extreme temperatures. Environmental Armors allow the wearer to function as normal in Temperature ratings of 4 to 6, and Pressure Ratings of 4 to 8. When exceeding these ratings, both the suit and the wearer function as if they were rated for the nearest applicable rating. So, a character in Temperature Rating 3 is treated as a creature rated for Temperature Rating 4, and thus is only affected as if they were one TR away from their own. Ordinary MR EN Armors Light Armor None Medium Armor None Heavy Armor None Power Armor None Good MR EN Armors Light Armor ''NG "Maverick" Cost: 14,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +2,100 credits, Availability: Poor, Armor Bonus: +3, Armor Check Penalty: -2, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +5, Hardness: 8, HP: 35, AFC: 30%, Weight: 20 lbs, Description: Worn by many and designed to look like a traditional cowboy garb (chaps and such). It's ACP is decreased by 1 while using the Ride skill. ''Plastic Man Cost: 18,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +2,700 credits, Availability: Common, Armor Bonus: +1, Armor Check Penalty: +0, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +8, Hardness: 12, HP: 60, AFC: 40%, Weight: 13 lbs, Description: none ''Juicer's'' Cost: 28,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +4,200 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +3, Armor Check Penalty: -1, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +5, Hardness: 10, HP: 45, AFC: 30%, Weight: 18 lbs, Description: None ''CA-3 "Dead Boy" Cost: ???, Masterwork Cost: ???, Availability: Extremely Rare, Armor Bonus: +4, Armor Check Penalty: -2, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +4, Hardness: 10, HP: 50, AFC: 40%, Weight: 12 lbs, Description: None Medium Armor ''Branaghan Cost: 38,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +5,700 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +5, Armor Check Penalty: -4, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +3, Hardness: 12, HP: 60, AFC: 50%, Weight: 15, Description: A highly popular model of armor, this one's greatest feature is the fact that its ACP is decreased by 3 when riding, and when combined with the Branagham Coat the AC bonus increases by one and the AFC does not. ''NG "Buffalo" Cost: 32,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: 4,800 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +6, Armor Check Penalty: -4, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +3, Hardness: 12, HP: 75, AFC: 50%, Weight: 18, Description: This armor's design makes a saddle unnecessary for prolonged rides. Characters using Buffalo armor do not have to make checks when riding bare-back to maintain balance, and receive a +4 bonus on Constitution checks to avoid Non-lethal damage from prolonged riding. ''Bushman Composite Cost: 32,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +4,800 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +4, Armor Check Penalty: -3, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +4, Hardness: 12, HP: 60, AFC: 40%, Weight: 17 lbs, Description: None ''Urban Warrior'' Cost: 35,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +5,250 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +5, Armor Check Penalty: -4, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +3, Hardness: 12, HP: 65, AFC: 50%, Weight: 11 lbs, Description: None ''Gladiator Armor'' Cost: 50,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +7,500 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +6, Armor Check Penalty: -5, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +2, Hardness: 12, HP: 70, AFC: 60%, Weight: 21 lbs, Description: None ''CA-4 "Dead Boy" Cost: ???, Masterwork Cost: ???, Availability: Extremely Rare, Armor Bonus: +6, Armor Check Penalty: -4, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +3, Hardness: 12, HP: 75, AFC: 50%, Weight: 20 lbs, Description: None Heavy Armor ''MI "Vaqueros" Cost: 40,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: + 6,000 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +7, Armor Check Penalty: -6, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +1, Hardness: 15, HP: 90, AFC: 70%, Weight: 26 lbs, Description: None ''Crusader'' Cost: 55,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +8,250 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +7, Armor Check Penalty: -6, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +1, Hardness: 15, HP: 90, AFC: 70%, Weight: 24 lbs, Description: None ''CA-7 "Dead Boy" Cost: ???, Masterwork Cost: ???, Availability: Extremely Rare, Armor Bonus: +8, Armor Check Penalty: -7, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +0, Hardness: 15, HP: 100, AFC: 80%, Weight: 20 lbs, Description: None ''Poly-Defense Cost: 34,000 credits, Masterwork Cost: +5,100 credits, Availability: Rare, Armor Bonus: +9, Armor Check Penalty: -6, Maximum Dexterity Bonus: +1, Hardness: 15, HP: 120, AFC: 70%, Weight: 45 lbs, Description: None Power Armor PLACEHOLDER Amazing MR EN Armors Light Armor None Medium Armor None Heavy Armor None Power Armor None